Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention pertains to the field of swimming pool safety devices, in general, and in particular, to an escape device for small animals attempting to exit a swimming pool after accidental entry.
The water in swimming pools draws small animals, with the common consequence of the animal losing footing and falling in. In an attempt to escape, the animal will swim the perimeter of the pool for a foothold, but finding none, subsequently drowns.
Products already existing for the escape of small animals are constructed of heavy and solid materials, which require permanent or semi-permanent apparatus for attachment to the edge of the pool, and weighted nets to hold the apparatus against the pool side in a vertical Position. As such, they have the potential for damaging the pool liner and coping material. They also pose a hazard to the feet (metal hooks at the pool edge and metal bar suspended under water) and are difficult to reposition and store because of their weight. Metal components also offer the possibility of discoloration of the pool edge. Their complex construction adds to their cost of manufacture, thereby making a reasonable market price beyond what an average pool owner might be willing to invest in such a device. Moreover, the vertical position narrows the available foothold to the animal and increases the likelihood of it floating by.
This invention offers a rescue device that is safe to both pool and swimmers, easily and safely handled and stored, economically available to all pool owners, and more likely to fulfill its intended purpose of rescuing small animals.
Critter Saver is a device constructed of a square of polyethylene mesh attached to a tubular unit made of flexible vinyl, in which the tubular unit is placed outside the pool at a location at the pool""s edge and weighted by uncapping a flexible valve, filling with water from a garden hose, then replacing the valve cap. The mesh is then flapped into the pool where it floats slightly beneath the surface in a horizontal or nearly horizontal position. Critter Saver can be placed anywhere on the perimeter of the pool, but will be most effective when placed ahead of the flow of the skimmer, which is determined by observing the motion of the water as it is drawn into the skimmer.
The device in place allows a small animal egress from the pool as the flow of water leads it toward the skimmer where it encounters a foothold provided by the netting. Once on the netting, the animal can either escape on its own by climbing up the net, or be found for rescue.
Because of its construction of soft materials, Critter Saver does not pose a striking hazard to feet either above or below the water surface, neither will it tear, chip or otherwise damage the pool liner or coping. Because of its simplicity of operation, it is easily and safely put in place and taken out of place by anyone, including children. When not filled with water, the device weighs under two pounds and can be easily moved away from the pool surface when not in use. Folded, it takes up less than a square foot of space. It is made of aesthetically pleasing pool-associated colors (greens and blues), and due to its simplicity of manufacture, can be offered at a price less than most pool toys.